The Administrative Core will provide overall coordination for the operation of the proposed Phase III of the P60 Center of Excellence (Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Center- MHDRC). The Core's objectives are to: 1) Provide central coordination for the Research, Research Training, and Community Engagement Cores and the two full research projects; 2) Allocate and manage personnel and provide fiscal and regulatory oversight; and 3) Facilitate communication and coordinate interactions between the MHDRC and the UAB centers and schools, the Alabama Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs), community partners, and the NIMHD. These objectives will be accomplished with the following specific aims: Aim 1. Efficiently and effectively manage the overall operations of the MHDRC; Aim 2. Organize meetings and maintain records and logs for budgetary and regulatory purposes. Proactively identify potential noncompliance situations before they become problematic; Aim 3. Facilitate communications and provide information via development and maintenance of an interactive website that will have (1) a general access component for the UAB and wider communities and (2) password-protected internal components tailored to the specific needs of individual projects and cores; Aim 4. Organize and staff annual MHDRC retreats to: (1) explore priority research areas; (2) facilitate interactions between researchers; and (3) stimulate the formation of a network of UAB centers and schools and minority-intensive and non-minority academic institutions in the Southeast. Aim 5. Evaluate the impact and effectiveness of the overall Center and its units. The Core will be lead by Drs. Fouad (Lead PI), Scarinci (PI), and Partridge (Co-PI) through a Steering Committee, and will be advised by External Scientific Advisory Board, HBCU Academic Advisory Council, and Community Advisory Board. The Lead PI of the MHDRC will report to the UAB Vice President for Research, who reports to UAB's President. The MHDRC will utilize the infrastructure of the institutionally supported UAB Minority Health & Health Disparities Research Center (MHRC), which was founded in 2003 in conjunction with the first cycle of our P60 Center of Excellence, and was approved as a University-Wide Interdisciplinary Research Center in 2005. Through the network of UAB centers, the MHDRC will be effectively integrated within the UAB system and receive additional institutional support.